There will hereinafter be described an innovative fastener assembly, along with the manner in which the fastener assembly can be used in a number of described applications as an alternative to other fasteners presently in use, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,767 (Oh et al) entitled “Quick Threaded Rod Locking Devices and Method”.
An example of a previous attempt to develop an innovative fastener assembly is International Patent Application PCT/GB2014/052232 (Davidson) entitled “Improvements in and relating to Pipe Support Systems”. U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,811 (Sasaki) discloses a split nut spring biased wedge locking fastener assembly. Patents identified in the International Search Report as also disclosing a split nut spring biased wedge locking fastener assemblies include EP 855,526 (Yuta et al), JP 2000/018436 (Kitamura), US 2010/108840 (Oh et al), and WO 2015/033098 (Davidson).